Sonic and the World of Myths (OLD DONT READ)
by SonicWizard
Summary: When Sonic is whisked away to a camp full of kid demigods, he finds himself trapped in a world of gods, monsters, and magic. Sonic also finds out about a secret that connects the Chaos Emeralds, the Prophecy, his parents, gods, and himself, and it's a shocker! Based off Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.
1. The arrival

Sonic and the World of Myths

Chapter One: The Arrival

Sonic was doing his hero work, as normal. It was Christmas time. Villians had stopped attacking...for now. Sonic would rather be with his girlfriend, Blaze, and his adopted son, Tails, and their and his friends. It was a rather nice time, and since a converging of sorts happened, Blaze's world and his fused into Sol Möbius, Blaze didn't need to go back to her world. Sonic started to head home, when a cry for help was heard. Sonic blasted off toward the scream, and there was this... monster of sorts. Kinda like a...bull-man. Sonic started to fight the beast. But the bull-man avoided his homing attack and grabbed and threw Sonic through a tree, snapping the tree in half as if it was a twig.

"Owwww..." Sonic said.

The woman who screamed was picked up by the large bull-man.

"Hey, horns-for-brains, pick on some on 9 feet smaller than you!" Sonic said.

The monster realized the woman was only 7 feet less than him, so the monster knew what he meant. The monster put the lady down and bull rushed at Sonic, but Sonic jumped up out his way, and ground pounded on the Bull-Man's back. He punched him on the back so hard, it screamed so hard! Sonic then noticed it's horn was broken off, so he grabbed it mid-air and stabbed it in the monster. A portal opened up. A man dressed in ancient Mobian armor grabbed Sonic and dragged him to the portal.


	2. Is this a dream, or is it real?

Chapter 2: Is this a dream, or is this real?

Sonic woke up. He laid on grass plains, stretching a good length away, until it was blocked by so many cabins and training stands. Sonic then saw a few people coming towards him.

"Hello...where am I?" Sonic asked.

"Who are you? You finally woke up!" asked one of the kids.

"Last I remember, there was this Bull-Man thing. I killed it, but then this guy came up to me and took me into this portal. It was weird..." Sonic said.

"Wait, was he wearing old Mobian armor?" One of them asked.

"I think so..." Sonic replied.

"The camp defender, Mark. Hmmm, I guess he saw some potential in you. Must be because you have the Light Gaia Relic on you," one of them said.

He looked down at his wrist, looking at Chip's amulet somehow on his wrist. He simply ignored it.

"Hello, and you are?" said some human teenager, male.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said.


	3. Settled in Camp

**sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Once I reach maybe ch.6 I'll keep working on those Elseworlds-esc stories like Death By Dark. Reviewing is greatly appreciated!**

 **Chapter 3: Beginnings**

 **"We'll put you in the Light Gaia cabin for now," the human said.**

 **"Ok, cool...what's your name?" Sonic asked.**

 **"Solemna, I'm from Soleanna," the male said.**

 **"Ok, Solemna, what is this, camp?" Sonic asked.**

 **"Yeah, sorta. Everyone is the son or daughter of a god. I'm the son of Mephilis," Solemna said.**

 **"Wait, Mephilis?!" Sonic said as he charged up his spin dash.**

 **"I know, I know! I'm not evil like my father!" Solemna said before he was Swiss Cheese.**

 **"Okay..." Sonic reluctantly replied. "Who's Mark?"**

 **"Mark! Oh, ummm, the son of...Solaris. He now hunts for the person who killed his father Solaris," Solemna answered.**

 **"Oh, uh, heh..." Sonic said, guiltily. "Wait, that means I'm the son of a god?!"**

 **"I guess, yeah," Solemna said.**

 **"So there's Solaris, Mephiles, Iblis, Light Gaia, Dark Gaia, and Chaos, yes?" Sonic asked.**

 **"Yes, and Chaos is the big guy," Solemna answered. "Anyway, it's time for Capture the Flag, so go to your group!"**

 **Sonic walked over to his Light Gaia Group. The leader seemed to be a pitch black fox with yellow eyes. He wore a similar amulet, except while Sonic's gem in his amulet was green, the others were blue. "Ok," said the Black Fox. "Sonic and Regina, guard the flag. I and Bruce will get the enemy's flag. James and Joey, keep them busy."**

 **"Umm, just what cabin are we facing today?" Sonic asked.**

 **"Iblis cabin," the fox said.**


	4. We Capture a Flag!

Chapter 4: We Capture a Flag Remade!

All the others dashed out from his side, and Sonic could hear clinging and clanging. Screams of agony, whimpers of defeat. A kid from Iblis flew over to him, most likely a kid from Dark Gaia punching him. Sonic remembers those hits from Dark Gaia. Very, very strong.

"Haha! Just the guy I wanted to see!" The Iblis Kid said as he got up, and his hands got fiery.

"Ah, a challenge," Sonic said, adjusting his gloves.

"I will avenge my father!" The kid screamed, punching Sonic in the gut.

"Ahhhggh!" Sonic yelled in pain. It was hot!

Sonic started to hit him pretty fast. He then followed up with a backflip, hurting the guy, and kicking him mid-air. The kid got smashed to the ground. Then, what seemed to be the rest of the Iblis cabin came over. They had beaten the others.

"Oh, shoot. Well, I'm done. Is it thy end of Sonic thy Hedgehog?!" Sonic said, jokingly.

"Yeah, it is, punk!" said the largest kid there.

They all started to run at him. Sonic realized what he had in his...wherever he keeps his stuff...was the Chaos Emeralds. He brought them along! He jumped up, and focused their energy. They responded via swirling around him, and he became...Super Sonic!

"GGGRaaaaahhhh!" He screamed and Chaos Spears flew everywhere! It hit most the Iblis kids, but some dodged. He just took those down with homing attacks.

A man with a suit and a beard walked out. "Oh my...is that the Chaos Emeralds?!" He said.

"He's the savor! He's the defender of our world! He's...the son of who now?!" Most said. Sonic looked up. It was the icon of Chaos.


	5. Questing

Sorry for the long wait. I just had other stuff and what not... Please do (after you've read this) check out Super Smash Bros:Marvelous! It's Avengers meets Smash. Well, on with the show!

Chapter 5: Questing

"Hey, Sonic! Mark wants to... I'll let him tell you..." Solemna said.

"Ok!" Sonic said as he bursted off.

"Sonic. I need you on a quest. It's most likely going to kill you, but hey, what do I know!?" Mark said.

The Man in the Suit responded with "When Dark and Light Gaia were shut into the center of the Earth as a punishment for their crimes, which were leading Mobians against Mobians. One was the Light Gaia Army, which served Light Gaia, and Dark Gaia had her Dark Gaia Legion. They fought, and you can find ruins of both today. Anyway, when Mobius was closing up, and bit of her was shut from the rest. That part of her went into a Mobian. With each child, the energy to expand to them. All the way to you. So technically you're 25% Human, 25% Dark Gaia, and 50% Chaos."

Sonic didn't except that. It was already enough that he beat up his dad, but now this?!

"You know in your heart it is true..." The Man in the Suit said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Gireon,"

"Nice name. Mark, what's the quest?" Sonic asked.

"Dark Gaia wants to claim you, but Chaos does too, and did. They're going to fight over you. We need you to go to both Chaos and Dark Gaia somehow, and get them to stop."


	6. The Oracle Says a Prophecy

Hello! **This is SonicWizard and sorry about the wait! I hope you like this, but don't expect a chapter soon.**

Chapter 6: The Oracle says a prophecy

Sonic had accepted the quest. He realized he'd need some help.

"Hey, Sonic. Do you have any idea who sealed my dad up?" Mark asked.

"No, I don't," Sonic said. His lip quivered.

"Mark, can I and the hedgehog have a moment alone?" Gireon asked.

Mark left.

"Sonic, I know you need help. And, seeing how you have many friends, you should grab a few. But, you should visit the Oracle first," he said.

So Sonic walked to the Oracle.

The Oracle's eyes lit up with a faint glow, and it's mouth started to open.

"You shall get a fox with two tails,

You will be attacked by a whale,

You will be betrayed by a friend,

And will try and kill the one you will wed." It went.


End file.
